


I Need You Here

by writingforanothertime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is lonely, M/M, i promise it’s not what it seems like at first, it’s kinda cute tho i guess, race overworks, ralbert, sad albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforanothertime/pseuds/writingforanothertime
Summary: race can’t come home on time and al is sad
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 10





	I Need You Here

Albert was once again on the phone with Race, Race had some things he needed to take care of in the evening so he wasn’t going to make it back in time for supper. 

“Do you want me to save some food for you?” Albert cradled the phone with one hand as the other stirred the stew he was attempting to make. 

“Uh yeah, that’d be great, thanks love.” Race replied. His voice sounded tired. 

“Why don’t you just come home, we can watch a movie.” 

“Al, things need to get done, I can’t, I’m sorry, I’ll try to be home by eight ok?” 

Race worked at a local dance studio but he was the main choreographer there so he was always working extra. 

“Please.” Albert couldn’t explain why he was suddenly near tears. Why he suddenly needed Race near him. 

There was an audible sigh from Race’s end of the line, “I love you Albert, you know I can’t come home right now.” 

They both knew Racetrack had a day off every Sunday but it never seemed like enough to either of them. And as much as Race would love to snuggle Albert, a part of his brain didn’t let him rest when there were things to do. 

Albert hung up, set the spoon aside and lowered his head trying to collect himself. After a few moments he finished making the meal and ate it in front of the TV. He hated eating alone, or with no noise. 

Albert was tired, he’s gotten up extra early that day for a workout and an online class he’d recently signed up for. After he finished eating he tried to watch a movie but ended up falling asleep. 

Race slipped into the apartment as quietly as he could. He was really hating that he hadn’t fixed the squeak earlier. It was 8:45 and Albert liked going to bed by 9 on weekdays so Race didn’t want to disturb him. When he turned he saw Albert on the couch, eyes blinking slowly. 

“What took ya so long?” He whined. 

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time.” It was true, as he’d been choreographing a dance he’d had a brilliant idea for another one and couldn’t just set the idea aside he was so excited. 

Race set his bag down before sitting on the couch next to Albert. He pulled Albert on top of him and laid down, his chest to Albert’s back. He moved a blanket over them and kissed Alberts hair. 

“I missed you,” Albert whispered sleepily. 

“I missed you too.” 

“I love you Racer.” 

“I love you more.” 

Both boys were finally content after being apart all day and they slept on the couch that night, too exhausted to move.


End file.
